


dont mess with the stiles

by zombiekitten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, Omega!Stiles, Omegaverse, Other, Transgender, alpha!Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiekitten/pseuds/zombiekitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in this verse omega's arent wandering werewolves or whatever. Omega's are treated like royalty because they are so rare and so coveted. Alpha's are greatly influenced by omega's and omega's bring out this extreme need to protect in alpha's. Omega's can have babies and are usually very docile and demure but that does not mean they are weak... try taking a baby from an omega and you will die. They have a divine animal right to protect the lives of their young and themselves even from an alpha. Omega's are male... but i'm playing a little here... so please dont hate me for making stiles a girl.... because he is not... teehee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. smutty ending in the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> hi, thank you for reading. 
> 
> if you are a grammar nazi or someone who cares more about the grammar than the actual story, please dont read this. i dont care... i really dont. 
> 
> i'm not here to become some famous author, i'm here to have fun, read fics and get the crazy ideas i imagine out of my head before i explode. 
> 
> also, if you have ideas for the storyline, feel free to speak your mind. dont criticize my work because i know its absolute shit and could get me locked up due to some insanity.
> 
> if the fic is too fast for you, tell me to post a chapter dedicated to that but i have major ADHD and life is super fast for me. also... i'm not going to spend three chapters on the details of a blade of grass blowing in the wind like some of the great authors you learn about in literature. 
> 
> this is pure fun, sometimes its pure smut and other times its complete shit.  
> read the story for what it is... fanfiction. i wont always get the characters right or the events right or whatever else you may think is important and thats okay because its my fic, my brain and my interpretation of things.
> 
> thank you to those who actually do read and i hope you enjoy the fic for what it is...
> 
> lots of love.
> 
> Zombie kitteh

derek got back to their house. Tired. He had had a shitty day working at the office with his sister gunning him every second about this file or that file, and that she did over the phone from the other side of the country!

But suddenly... his nose caught a scent. Yepp... not tired anymore. That scent drove him to do things he wouldnt normally do. He threw his things on the floor by the door and ran up the stairs to the bedroom. There it sat... the source of the scent that drove him wild. She sat there against the wall in a thin, tight, strappy top with lace on the neckline and white panties. It drove him wild seeing her there, dressed like that. Whining. Her eyes were closed and she was rubbing the front of her panties. She was hot. The air-conditioning in the room was turned down close to freezing... she was like a furnace in the room. He smiled. His mate was sitting there out of control and yearning for him... for only him. She wanted to be bred and filled with his knot.  
“d... derek!” she whimpered as he crouched down next to her. The scent making him quiver. He put his hand up and brought it to her cheek, stroking his finger against her soft, flushed skin. He picked her up. She was a helpless mess in his arms and his wolf went wild knowing only he could protect her and take care of her needs. 

She whimpered again and rubbed her nose against him, trying to get in as much of his scent as possible. He placed her gently on the bed and watched her moan as he stepped away from her. He hadnt experienced her heat since their first time together when he claimed her as his! Neither wanted children and had taken to suppress her heats until they chose to. 

“derek!” she moaned his name. He went for it. He got onto the bed between her legs and kissed her. She was his. All his. Her scent filled his mouth. He ran a hand up her smooth thigh and pressed his thumb hard into the soft flesh when he came close to her crotch. She arched and moaned into the kiss. He wondered how long she had been sitting there moaning his name and yearning for him while he was at work. That made his wolf even more happy.

He pulled the offending top off her, her small yet amazing breasts were set free, he could feel the heat from her body and smell the scent more now that she was more naked. He grinded into her, his crotch rubbing against hers, sending them both into bliss. He stepped away and stripped himself bare. Smiling at her as she was staring at him. Those big brown eyes, framed with thick dark lashes were begging for him. Her long thick brown hair cascading down her body.

He came back down to her, her legs already spread. He lifted one clawed finger to her soaked panties and slid it in the leg and tore upwards. She was now naked and he could look at her. She lay there... legs spread, as he pulled off the torn panties. She was panting. But he needed her to beg for it.

“derek! Please!” she begged. It was enough for him. He lifted her onto his lap and went into the tight slick entrance. He watched her little cock twitch as he entered her. God! This was his! And now he is home. He held her there for a moment but when she gently started moving against him, he obliged and moved with her. Her hips rolled against him. He was also pushing up into her. God! The torture! He thought.

He moved them slowly so that he was on top of her. Her legs wrapped around his waist, plunging him deeper than he thought he could get. Her hands were running through his hair. He moved his hips slowly as she kissed him. He moved his head slowly to reach her mouth and kissed her. Deep, passionate and hungry.

“fuck... stiles!” he breathed as she broke the kiss. That was it. All the motivation he needed. He would be rough now and take what is his! He pounded into her slow and steady at first. Her gasping moans edging him on to pick up speed. He did. Soon he was hammering into her so fast that she almost stopped breathing. His hand reaching between them to grab onto her little clitty. He tugged at it slowly once or twice when everything tightened around him and she came between them onto her soft belly and his ripped stomach.

His knot formed inside her. She was moaning loud now, calling his name. But he was lost in the delirious happy feeling that he was breeding her. Soon she would swell up with his pup.   
When he came down to earth from his nirvana, they were both panting. His knot was formed tight inside her and sealed. His seed was being pumped into her. 

“i love you stiles... I love you!” he whispered into her ear. He was a bit too preoccupied to hear her reply but he knew it well... 'only you... forever you! I love your!'  
his wolf heard the procclammation and caused him to move his hips. She moaned and came again. She was squirming beneath him as she came, causing her even more pleasure.   
He gently rolled them over so he could lay on his back with her on his chest. She snuggled her face into the crook of his neck and nuzzled. 

When his knot deflated. He popped out of her and they fell asleep like that. Her on top of him, his arms around her.

A heat lasts a week, and this was day two... so when she wasnt in heat the next day they both knew she was carrying his pup. That however did not stop them from having mind blowing sex for the rest of the week that they both had taken off from work.

But in that last minute before he fell asleep with her calm heartbeat, he played the events of how they met over and over until he fell asleep. Satisfied with his deeds.


	2. how derek met stiles...

“god! Harris pisses me off so much!” stiles said as she sat down across from scott and allison.   
“what did he do this time?” allison asked.  
“the bastard gave me detention. But he was smiling at me like I was his next meal! I swear... some beta's have no control.” stiles whined again. Allison giggled at scott's indignant whine. Stiles only rolled her eyes.  
“dont worry. He gave me the horny eyes too! And i'm human!” allison chuckled out.  
“gosh, alli. Do you think we should like tell someone... we dont want to end up having to report a bad touch?” the girls laughed.  
“so... what are you doing this weekend?” scott asked his best friend.  
“meh, i'll be derpy all weekend. Maybe i'll go into town and get drunk off bane beer. And watch the other omegas run to save their asses.” stiles shrugged her shoulders.  
“i think they run to get their asses filled.” allison joked and stiles spewed her strawberry milk.  
“dude! That was even worse than harris bad touching!” stiles scowled at allison.  
They sat there and enjoyed their lunch and chatted away the time. The bell rang and they got up and went to get their books for the next class. Stiles was absentmindedly walking down the hall.  
“oh shit! Are you allright?” a voice brought her back to reality as she realised she was flat on her ass in front of jackson!  
“whaaa?” she asked.  
“are you hurt?” jackson asked. God bless the omega's ability to bring out an alpha's softer side because Jackson was normally a douche to the max.  
“yeah, i'm fine.” she shot him a smile. And jackson smiled back.  
“you should watch where you're going... you could get hurt.” jackson said as he helped her up.  
“yeah. Sorry. Distracted omega here.” she said and stuck out her tongue.  
Jackson only smiled and then walked over to lydia who was laughing at stiles and at how jackson acted with her. 

She went to omega class where she was literally the only 'girl' there. She survived the boring history and the stupid ideals of how omega's were cherished and how they had been given rights in the last hundred years and how society progressed from sheltering omegas to empowering omegas. Blah blah blah! 

And then school was over! Halelujah! Insert angel chorus. Scott was standing on the lacrosse field. There was no one else there yet. She always watched their practise and then scott would get a lift home with her. And ever since scott 'imprinted' on allison (ha ha, twilight pun) alli's been around even more. Stiles never minded allison.. heck they went shopping and talked about allison and scott's sex life.   
But now, scott was standing on the field, texting allison and completely oblivious to stiles. She smiled to herself and figured. Lets use some of those omega powers and give scotty a run for his money. She run to scott, full speed, and tackled him. They rolled for a bout ten feet. Scott let out an oof as she hit him. But they were laughing loudly.  
“billinski! This is lacrosse not football!” coach fintstock roared from the side.  
“sorry coach.” she giggled out. Walking back to the bleachers.  
“you could have gotten hurt! And as a little lady omega, you shouldnt be roughing it up with the alphas and betas!!!” the coach coo-ed... damn them omega powers!  
“i can handle it coach. I'm stronger than I look!”she smiled.

See, stiles was not biologically a lady. Teehee. She just never hit puberty and ever since she was young she had fought pretty hard to be known as a little girl. Her mother obliged and her father accepted. They treated her as a girl and loved her regardless. So since stiles was about 5 she was allowed to be a girl. Then when puberty hit she never gained any masculine features and the tests revealed she had more dominant female chromosomes than other omegas. Now, here she was. 17, thin with wide hips and long brown hair. She was one of the rare omegas that presented as female. And even though she presented female... she was not above being a bit of a tomboy. She grew up with scott. They played video games. She was a bit ignored around school. Not that she was invisible, not with what she wore, she always accentuated her girlish figure and her humble breasts, but that only made everyone more cautious, treating her as if she was fragile or precious. Everyone knew her, but they just let her go around doing what she wanted... to an extent. Rules were rules.

Danny came and sat next to her after practise. He was the only omega on the team because he could kick mega ass if he wanted. And he and stiles got on well.   
“so... I'm going to run tomorrow.” he finally let out.  
“really?” she smiled at him.  
“yeah. Why dont you run this year...” he asked her.  
“me? Run? Nah... I dont wanna end up mated to some stranger. But hey, if you want your butthole filled up, go for it... i'll be there cheering you!” she patted his shoulder. And then danny cuddled her. It was normal for omegas to cuddle each other. They found comfort in each other. And it kept them from going into panic and influencing the alphas around them.  
“auwww! Sometimes I want to be an omega!” allison cheered from behind them. The alpha's were all staring at danny and stiles with lost puppy faces. The cuddly feeling had reached them. Even coach fintstock was staring with a pout.   
“i think we should stop the cuddle sesh going here... we're making the alpha's feel uncomfortable.” stiles let out.  
They chuckled and let go of each other. Stiles walked with allison to the jeep and waited for scott. Allison spoke about the run this weekend and how lucky she is to have scott and not worry about him running after some omega.  
“how does it feel to be an omega?” allison asked stiles.  
“how does it feel to be human?” stiles shrugged.  
“fair point. But you get to omega pile and cuddle and you get treated differently.” she argued.  
“well. It has its downsides. Nobody wants to get too close in case they get attached and people avoid more than one omega together... even betas... scott's the only person who does. And you... but you're human.... so yeah” stiles explained.  
“i never thought about it like that. I'm sorry” allison said as she hugged stiles.

Scott came out and stiles drove him home. Once she got home, she found a note saying her father would be late and that she could do what she normally does. So she went to play some minecraft. But then she got bored. And decided to go for coffee. Cooooofffeeeeee!!!!!!

to:princess alli  
dude, lets go for coffee and a muffin. And maybe shopping.

To: distroyer  
sure, I need some fresh air. My dad's too busy with security for tomorrow.


	3. a claim in the woods

“why wont you join the run tomorrow? You could meet a nice omega and be happy!” laura asked her brother. He only glared at her. Six years they've been complaining. He wanted to find his mate on his own and not be mated to some stranger. And he wasnt really in the mood for some docile omega.  
“oh, c'mon! Lets just get over to the coffee shop. We have much to discuss.” laura urged him on. They walked and she talked. It was how it usually went. When a scent caught his nose. It was sweet but strong, there was a hint of something spicy. He got lost in the scent. And then a girl with brown hair scurried past him and laura into the coffee shop.  
“derek... are you listening to me?” laura asked him.  
“huh? Yes. Now lets get coffee.” he answered.

The smells inside the coffee shop were the usual. But one scent was strong and overpowering. The scent of the girl who scurried past him. It took him from this world. And he turned to find the girl with that scent. She was sitting with another girl and they were laughing about greenberg... what's greenberg? He smiled. An actual smile.   
“wow, a smile. In public. I'm surprised.” laura joked.  
“i cant help it.” he scowled. And when the girl giggled again, he almost giggled too.  
“there's an omega here.” laura said frowning at her brother's uncharacteristic behaviour.  
“that girl over there.” he said and laura turned to look. She saw the brunette and smiled.  
“thats the sheriff's kid. A very rare omega. She must be special because no other omega has ever affected you...” laura smiled. She grabbed the two coffees and walked over to the table next to them. Derek rolled his eyes and followed.

“stiles! Seriously... you have magic. Jackson was clucking like a mother hen in math. Lydia was about to blow. He kept whining about how worried he was that you got hurt. The whole class was laughing!” the other girl said and the girl now known as stiles only face-palmed.  
“dude. Its been like that all my life! One moment he's a douche and then when i'm sad he apologises and hugs me and then lydia gives me the evil eye... i'm so not interested in her man... if I get an alpha he's gonna have to earn it. I'm not playing house without a fight.” she smiled. Oh god! That smile! Derek smiled and blushed.

“you should ask her name...” laura jeered. He snapped back and frowned at her.  
“i cant do that!” he growled.

 

“oh! Scott told me you've been annoyed with your dad because of tomorrow's run.” allison asked her.  
“i have no desire to run around and let some alpha deflower me!” stiles snapped back. Frustrated. She could feel the eyes of the alpha next to their table on her. Then she turned towards him and smiled. It was a dare, not just a smile. He blushed and sank his head. The woman next to him laughed.

“alli, lets go... i'm making every wolf in the place uncomfortable.” allison laughed and stood up. As stiles stood up she heard a whine. An actual whine. Great... curse you omega powers.  
The lady next to them got up too. Wow, she was gorgeous. Obviously an alpha but also obviously mated. And bam. Stiles crashed into her. Second time today she was on her ass due to an alpha... well. At least its only twice today. She heard a growl coming from the man. He was up in seconds and by her side.  
“are you okay? Are you hurt? I'm so sorry.” yepp, unmated alpha. No control over what happens near an omega.  
“yeah dude, i'm fine. I'm sorry.” she turned towards the other woman. She smiled at stiles.  
“you're the sheriff's kid.” laura asked.  
“yeah. Why? Oh god! Please dont kidnap me!” stiles was already in trouble for not running... being kidnapped would just make it worse.  
The pretty alpha let out a chuckle.  
“no, silly. I'm not going to hurt you.” the woman said to stiles. The guy with his hand on her leg was smiling.  
“i'm laura... thats my brother Derek.” laura said as she helped stiles up.  
“i'm sorry... curse of being an omega. Is he going to be allright? He looks broken.” stiles asked.  
“he's fine. My mom told me about you. She said you are unique.” laura smiled.  
“your mom?” stiles frowned.  
“she works with your dad during the run and other wolf festivities.” and then it clicked. Laura hale stood before him and Derek hale was touching his leg... the alpha children of the most powerful alpha pair in america. Great.  
“oh... talia is your mom?” stiles gasped.  
“yeah. You know her?” laura asked.  
“yeah... she pulled me aside during the last benefit and had this extremely long conversation about how special omega's like me were. It was so awkward.” stiles cringed at the memory and heard derek whine again.  
“i should go... before I cause trouble.” she smiled and grabbed allison's hand and ran out of the coffee shop.

 

“wow. That stillinski is an enigma.” laura chuckled as she got into the hale house.  
“ah, when did you meet her?” talia asked.  
“at a coffee shop. And baby bro here almost went ballistic. It was funny.” laura patted derek on the back. He groaned and went up to his room.  
“derek, dear. Get back here and tell me what happened. I dont trust your sister.” laura choked and laughed.   
“that little omega made Derek go big strong alpha. He was actually influenced by an omega. Thats a sign. Pity she didnt want to be part of the run. We could have sent Derek out there to run after her.” laura joked and a growl could be heard from his room.  
“well. I'll put on some tea and you can tell me all about it.” talia said and the girls talked about the encounter.

Derek came down for dinner a while later to his mother sitting on the couch reading papers.  
“mom... what was it like when you met Dad?” he asked.  
“we both went into the run after an omega... and then I caught his scent. I made him submit. But we both wanted each other just as much. He was a submissive alpha and I was a dominant one. It happened.” she explained.  
“oh. It was a weird experience. I just wanted to protect her. To drink in her scent and to...” he trailed off.  
“breed her with your pups?” she laughed at her son.  
“i guess. Is that normal?” he asked.  
“sweetie. That means she is your true mate. And you cant ignore something so precious. Its a gift. And i've met her. Nice kid. Very smart. And very fiesty.” talia said and chuckled.

“so, Dad... I met an alpha today.” stiles said as she came in. her father started choking there and then.   
“thats nice...” he hesitantly spoke.  
“yes... you might know him. He was very sweet. Bless these omega powers.” she played that one for a bit of cheek.  
“oh... who is he?” she could smell the nervous vapours roll off her father.  
“derek hale...” she took care to say that at the exact moment her father took a sip of his coffee. She laughed as he sputtered the coffee all over the table.  
“i think we should invite him for dinner... dont you think?” she loved goading her father into an early grave sometimes.  
“if you feel like it... uhm, kiddo. I'm going in to the office.” and with that her father left the house to go to the station. She laughed a little. 

After she had made dinner she felt the need to do something a little reckless. She went upstairs to rumage for her cellphone in her bag when a strange scent filled her nose. In her bag was a leather wallet... smelling distinctly like the alpha she met today. She had initially wanted to text allison to go out or something with scott... but this could satisfy her rebellious need. She smiled and figured a drive up to the old hale house couldnt do any harm... the alpha had told her she's welcome anytime.

The drive there wasnt as long as she'd imagined... she parked near the entrance and walked up to the door. When she got to the door and raised her hand to knock... the woman, laura, opened the door and smiled.

“took you long enough.” she smiled.  
“huh?” stiles said and frowned.  
“i snuck his wallet in your bag... i'm pretty sneaky... its a shame it took you so long to realise the strange smell in your bag.” laura said and stepped from the door and motioned for stiles to enter.  
“DEREK! YOUR OMEGA IS HERE!” laura yelled.   
“laura! What on earth are you yelling for?” talia spoke as she came into the room... she smiled when she saw stiles.  
“ah... hello dear. Are you well? Is there a problem with the sheriff?” stiles smiled.  
“hello talia. Well... someone snuck derek's wallet into my bag and I thought i'd use my open invitation to return it.” she smiled devlishly.  
“ah, I remember that... well. Have you eaten yet?” talia asked.  
“yes, I have, thank you. Uhm. How are things with tomorrow's run?” stiles asked as she was led to the kitchen.  
“oh, smoothly... pity you arent running. But I like that you have such a strong will. Anyway, would you like some cake?” as talia asked... stiles started drooling. The delicious cake was set in front of her.   
“oh my god! This cake looks so lovely! You have to give me the recipe! (takes a bite and moans) ORH MWY GHRODD!” she started wolfing down the cake.  
“glad you like the cake... its a family recipe, you'd have to marry into the family to get it.” talia winked.  
“i might consider that...” stiles smiled as she set the empty plate down.  
“anyway... I need to give your son back his wallet.” she smiled, talia nodded.  
“DEREK, GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!” she yelled. Stiles only chuckled.

Derek came into the room and smiled sheepishly. Talia gave a soft chuckle. She left the two. Derek stood there with that same goofy smile... it reminded him of scott when he first met allison. The boy is in love!  
“so, did you leave a wallet with 20 bucks in my bag? Because I found the wallet...” whoa! Is the one caterpillar trying to catch the other one? She asked herself as his eyebrows almost met.  
“your sister snuck your wallet into my bag on purpose...” she explained.  
“oh... trust her to do that.” he scowled.  
“you are grumpy!” she chuckled.  
“wha!? I'm not grumpy!” and as he said this she laughed as his even more grumpy face.  
“okay, cujo... so, I have a proposition... how about I run into the woods and you try to catch me... if you dont catch me, you get the wallet and I get the cash inside it (big smile stiles, big smile) and if you catch me... you take me on a date...” she said and imagined her father's heart attack or stroke. And either way, she wins.  
“well... I gathered neither of us want to run tomorrow and I figured I get cash or a free meal out of this... either way, you get your wallet and I get to watch you squirm.” was stiles flirting... oh yes she was.  
But all bets are off when you have such a hottie alpha to play with... teehee.  
“okay.”  
“okay?” she questioned.  
“sure... if you can keep up?” was derek flirting? Yes he was! Bless those omega powers!  
“Cool, and since i'm such a frail, little omega... I get a head start.” and with that she reached into her bag and walked to the backdoor. She took a few steps and then took off running into the woods.

Derek stood there for a few seconds, still smiling sheepishly. Then he caught her scent again and stepped outside. He took off his leather jacket and ran after her.

He was on her heels in a few seconds. She was giggling. He reached for her but she side-stepped him in an instant.  
“c'mon tiger... you're supposed to be an alpha... a big strong alpha!” she yelled from in front of him.  
They both ran... when he was about to grab her shoulder she spun and ran into the oposite direction. His alpha instincts kicked in. all he wanted to do was catch her. His wolf kept screaming 'mine! Mine'

as he ran after her he noticed that her scent was now collecting in one spot... but he couldnt find her. His wolf was worrying a bit. When all of a sudden he felt a tap on his shoulder. He spun around and was embraced by her. She leaned in and sniffed his neck. He was slightly aroused at that. A bit more than slightly when she licked his neck. He was blown... gone for a second. He didnt even realise she had run off again. He started running after her and tackled her to the ground. He lay on top of her on the floor of the forrest. They were both laughing and gasping for air. He nuzzled her neck. The scent drove him wild. He rutted against her. She let out a soft moan. Her hands found his face and she pulled him down to kiss his lips. When he looked at her she was softly flushed and her brown eyes were flashed bright green... invitation. His eyes flashed red...

when she saw his red eyes, she looked away for a second only to look straight into his eyes... his wolf howled. His mate was challenging him to claim her. He wanted to claim her. She smiled an evil smile and let out a chuckle. He went down to kiss her but she slipped past his face and bit his neck... usually the alpha claimed first... his wolf screamed in joy, howling and jumping around. He had a strong mate. He leaned down and bit her neck. She whimpered softly. 

“so... I guess we should go back and find your wallet... I left it in my bag.” she smiled. His eyebrows met once again. His mate was cunning and smart. Happy!  
“i guess so... you know that my family is going to be shocked.” it wasnt a question.  
“you know my father is going to shoot you...” she smiled.  
“you bit me first...”  
“you didnt have to bite back.” she chuckled. They both got up and walked back to the house, pushing at each other and laughing.  
“well... i've only claimed you as mine... we havent sealed the bond yet. We could still do that... several times and in several positions... then nobody can object.” she smiled that evil smile.  
“your first time is not going to be on the forest floor.” he scowled.  
“yeah, thanks for that... but a bedroom in your mother's house... not ideal either.” she punched his arm. He feigned injury.  
“shut up, sourwolf. You're my bitch now.” she said and chuckled.  
“i have a house, you know... i'm only staying here for the weekend.” she stopped and smiled at him.  
“we have a house... nice.” she fist pumped.  
“we?”  
“i claimed you... nobody is going to dare challenge me for you... and if they do. My dad is an alpha.” she chuckled.  
“i guess you're right... shall we?” he asked and motioned for the house.  
“race ya!” and off she ran. He smiled and shook his head.


	4. momma hale is a riot

Once they got to the house, talia was in the kitchen drinking tea. She took one look at derek and smiled. He blushed bright red. Stiles sat next to talia. Smiling like the cat who stole the cream.  
“i like your disregard for tradition... but i'm surprised he marked you back.” she looked injured.   
“you have so little faith in my mate... I didnt really plan on this happening... my wolf had other ideas.” she said and chuckled.  
Laura came in and paled. She walked over and put a glass on the table and poured something strong in it. And downed it with one shot.  
“please tell me you didnt seal the bond... in the woods!” laura asked.  
“no... i'm a lady!” talia chuckled when stiles let those words out.  
“congrats baby bro! You got a feisty one.” laura smiled at derek. He blushed even redder.  
“oh, that reminds me... heres your wallet” she dug in her bag and handed it to him.  
“i should get back, my dad might get worried if his only daughter, a fragile omega, doesnt return home... oh and derek... when you meet him tomorrow... protect your crotch.” she chuckled and ran for the door. She got in her jeep and left. 

Back in the kitchen, talia turned to her son... his face was priceless. She burst out in laughter, laying her face on the table.  
“what just happened?” laura asked.  
“your brother just claimed an enigmatic, strange little omega...” talia said through a chuckle.  
“was she being serious about my crotch?” derek asked.  
“knowing the sheriff... yes. But dont worry, it grows back more sensitive.” talia said and started laughing again.

 

When the sheriff came in, he found stiles on the kitchen floor, eating popcorn and watching a movie on her laptop. And then the scent hit him... he went pale and then he went alpha...   
“you've been claimed! (sniffs the air) and by an alpha! STILES!” his red eyes bore into her. She shrugged and popped popcorn into her mouth.  
“stiles! Explain.” he stood there glaring at her.  
“laura put derek's wallet in my bag, so I went to take it back to him... my wolf took over... I bit him. I claimed him first.” she said this to his face and then went back to watching her movie.  
“you what?”  
“its no big deal!”  
“it is a big deal! You're practically married! Did you...?”  
“god no! Dad! I'm not going to let an alpha deflower me in the woods.” she smiled at him.  
“do you... like him?”  
“he is pretty easy on the eyes! You have to admit!”  
“that doesnt answer my question.”  
“dad! Dont w  
orry! Talia said she'll call you.”  
“she knows?” her dad had his arms in the air.  
“she likes me.” she said that with a big smile.  
“you are so much like your mother!” he sighed and sat on the floor next to her, she held the bowl in front of him and he took a few.  
“he's my true mate... right?” she asked.  
“i guess he is... but I feel like going up there and shooting him in the balls!” he said and munched some popcorn.  
“i told him you would... dont shoot my mate, especially not in the groin! I want kids someday!”   
“it'll grow back. Wait! Someday?” he asked  
“i'm not having kids before I go to college!” she turned to him and glared.  
“oh...” he said with raised eyebrows.  
They sat there and watched the movie in silence. Laughing here and there and talking about the movie. Afterwards she went upstairs and fell on her bed. She reached for her phone and texted scott.

Scotty: guess what... i'm hale property now!

Distroyer: wt!? Pls tell me its not creepy uncle peter!

Scotty: gross :@ no! Its derek!

Her phone rang a few seconds after she sent the text

“the grumpy alpha who used to be in new york?”  
“yepp! I claimed him and then he claimed me back...” she giggled  
“you know! I expected this from you. Mom says 'congrats' and when's the baby coming?”  
“oh my god! No! I'm not having babies yet! Scotty! We promised that we would go to college before we ever have babies!” stiles moaned.  
“good!” was all scott said and then the line went dead. Stiles figured that allison had come over to scotts and the sexytimes will ensue! That slutty little beta and his human had sexy times way too much to stiles' opinion.

The next day, stiles woke up and got ready. She decided that she'll be wearing something fun today... so she put on some sexy short shorts and a flannel shirt and some really sexy cowboy boots she got from her cousin. Her long brown hair was slightly curled and left to hang and cascade down her shoulders. She checked herself out in the mirror 'daisy duke, eat your heart out!' she smiled.  
When she came into the kitchen, she started making pancakes for her dad and her.   
When the pancakes were done, her dad sauntered into the kitchen smiling.   
“now thats one way to wake up!” he said hugging her.  
“morning. Sleep well?” she asked. He grunted a response and went for the coffee machine.  
“so, today is the run. Are you ready?” she asked  
“no tolerance today.” he smiled, wolfing down his pancakes.  
“dad, can you give me talia's number? I want to surprise a certain unmated hale Gentleman.” she said smiling sweetly.  
“i think poor Derek wont know what hit him.” he leered, only a bit.  
“who said it's derek?” she said and winked at her dad. He paled and stopped breathing.  
“i never said I claimed derek... there is another unmated hale Gentleman.” this was fun.  
“p.... p.... peter?” he managed to say.  
“well, he has many interesting qualities. And he is very handsome.” she said with a straight face... her father's eyes grew wide and he seemed to be having a stroke.  
“i'm just messing with you... its Derek... you should see your face!” she chuckled. John sat there silent and still and then he fell over to his side on the floor. Stiles shrieked and ran over to his side.   
“da! Oh God! Oh my god! Dad! Are you allright?” she yelled. She was helplessly fumbling.  
“gotcha!” he said and smiled.   
“are you insane!!!! yes, you are insane otherwise you would not have done this! I could have died from shock! Are you insane! No bacon for at least three weeks! No! Wait! I', going to feed you rabbit food for a month! No meat whatsoever and if I catch you eating meat or even smell meat on you! It will be four months!!!” she rambled on. He chuckled and hugged her. She slapped his hand and looked up at him.  
“fine, no meat for two weeks!” she smiled. He only shook his head.  
“so, fine... crisis averted... can I have talia's number now?” she asked with raised eyebrows.  
He took out his cellphone and handed it to her. She smiled. Scrolling down the contacts and pressing the dial button.

 “hello? Sheriff? Is something wrong?” the voice on the other end spoke.  
 “no, everythings fine, its stiles... I was wondering if you feel up to having us over for dinner?”  
 “of course honey. You know you have an open invitation to this house and since you are my new daughter in law... this is as much your house as it is mine. What time are we expecting you?”  
 “how does eight sound?”  
 “sounds fine... will I see you at the run today?”  
 “maybe, I dont really have a reason for going.”  
 “derek will be there.”   
 “well, then expect me to raise some eyebrows.” talia could be heard chuckling over the phone.  
 “see you at the run, stiles.”  
 “see you around, momma hale!” another chuckle.

The passing wolves raised an eyebrow and whispered amongst themselves when derek passed them, he had been claimed but not bonded yet.  
Derek sat down at a table on his own and took a sip of his juice. He ran his hand over his face and sighed when a familiar voice broke his funk and he smiled... truly smiled.  
“well well well! Derek Hale has been claimed! I wonder who the lucky little omega is... must be a naughty one, seeing that she claimed you.” stiles said as she sat down next to him.  
“she just bit me. Out of the blue. Can you believe it?” he was flirting.... yes he was!  
“im bored...” she said and he scrunched his eyebrows. She got up and sat on his lap and kissed him with her arms around his neck. It was quite the show and it earned a few gasps from people around them.  
“stiles! (pauses to breathe in) we've only claimed each other... my wolf really wants you...” stiles smiled and wiggled her pretty little omega butt and sent out her horniest omega pheromones. A few alpha's turned to stare at her. Derek's eyes flashed alpha red. She leaned in and sucked on the spot where she claimed him. He hissed out. When he opened his eyes(when did they close) she was smiling at him. She stood up and sat on the table and placed her cowboy boot clad feet on either side of derek's legs. She leaned forward and whispered.  
“kiss me derek, now!”  
he obliged. After he kissed her, he scooped her up and walked them to his car. Stiles was laughing the entire walk.   
Eyebrows were raised and a lot of omega's and many betas had some unhappy hormones rushing off them.

Once in the car, derek put his hand behind her neck and pulled her in for a kiss.  
“my place or yours?” she asked when he broke the kiss.


	5. not a chapter but an apology

hello readers.

i havent been able to actually get to writing... something between real life being hectic and my muse deserting me.

i do promise to drink loads of coffee and post soon.

thank you all for reading. 

many many apologies!


End file.
